<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I know it’s just a number but you’re the 8th Wonder by toxic_virgo08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220009">I know it’s just a number but you’re the 8th Wonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_virgo08/pseuds/toxic_virgo08'>toxic_virgo08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Senhaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_virgo08/pseuds/toxic_virgo08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone can see it, but Senku wanted to live in denial.</p><p>[He may or may not have confessed.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I know it’s just a number but you’re the 8th Wonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>🎶I know it's just a number but you're the 8th wonder 🎶 is a line from Fall Out Boy's song Wilson (Expensive Mistakes)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kohaku-chan seems pretty popular among the revived teenage males.” Gen, standing by the doorway of the hut told Senku.</p><p><br/>
“So?” Senku answered not even looking up as he pored over another blueprint of an upcoming project.</p><p><br/>
“Nothing, I’m just trying to make small talk,” Gen said nonchalantly, though his watchful eyes did not escape how Senku’s knuckles turned white from gripping the pencil tightly.</p><p><br/>
“If you have time to run your mouth around, I think it’s best for you to call old man Kaseki and Chrome over. Help out, will you?” Senku irritably opened the drawer to find another paper to write on. There was some minor bottleneck on their upcoming project.</p><p><br/>
“All right,” Gen shrugged, “clearly someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.” He clasped both of his hands before going on to summon Kaseki and Chrome.</p><p><br/>
When Gen left and he was alone, Senku looked up from poring over the blueprint. “Popular? That lioness? Tch.” He scoffed. “Damn that Gen, now I can’t put ten billion percent of my focus into this.” He tossed the paper and looked out the window for some fresh air. The air cleared his mind but he didn’t like what he saw.</p><p><br/>
<em>A day gone so wrong could really turn out so badly, and it was just morning.</em> Senku sighed as he ran a hand on his hair. <em>Damn that Gen for putting stupid ideas in my head,</em> he inwardly groaned.</p><p><br/>
He decided to go on a walk. A walk was all he needed to organize the thoughts in his head. He felt that with all the developments in the kingdom of Science, his brain needed to categorize and file data properly for easy processing and retrieval. Yes, that must be why he was grumpy that morning, he decided. His mind was a swirling vortex of entropy. Even minor happenings easily ticked him off.</p><p><br/>
He met Chrome when Chrome was about to come up to the Science Lab. Chrome was puzzled, “Are we going somewhere? I thought you needed my and old man Kaseki’s two cents on the blueprint. He said he’ll come by later.”</p><p><br/>
“That would have to wait. Let’s go gather some rocks so we can extract the minerals later,” Senku turned Chrome around so they can descend.</p><p><br/>
“But I still have lots from my collection in the shed,” Chrome looked back at him wondering why Senku wanted to do a physical activity first thing in the morning. It was not his usual style. They didn’t even tag Kohaku and Ukyo along who were at the treetop nearby.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
“Hey Ukyo, got a minute?” Kohaku chanced upon Ukyo when he got out from his hut.</p><p><br/>
“Sure, what’s up?” Ukyo asked.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t really have anything to do today, so I just wanted to ask if that free tutorial for your uber listening skills is still up for grabs.” Kohaku was a bit embarrassed to ambush him like that but she really wanted to enhance her hearing senses and Ukyo is the best one around. “That is if you’re not doing anything,” she hastily added.</p><p><br/>
“I’m free until lunch today. Why don’t I meet you at the tree near the Science Lab? I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” Ukyo offered.</p><p><br/>
“Perfect!” Beaming happily, Kohaku went on with bouncing steps.</p><p><br/>
Fifteen minutes later, Kohaku was perched at the tree where she usually lounges. It was near the Science Lab/ Senku and Chrome’s sleeping quarters. She had no trouble scaling up the tree in a heartbeat. Meanwhile, Ukyo was taking his time climbing up while giving her some points to ponder.</p><p><br/>
“So in a nutshell, I recommend these to improve your skills. One, exercise daily to keep your ears and brain healthy. Two, meditate to improve your hearing, you can do this in your alone time.” Ukyo was already at the third branch from the bottom of the tree.</p><p><br/>
“Meditate in a public area where you will be surrounded by various sounds. Take deep breaths to help blood circulation and increase oxygen in your body. Focus in each sound around you and try to locate where each sound is coming from,” Ukyo finally reached the sturdy branch Kohaku was straddling.</p><p><br/>
Around them, several sounds came from the village and from the people working on their everyday activities.</p><p><br/>
“Suika is glad to help you practice. What we’re going to right now is for you to practice focusing on and locating sounds to sharpen your hearing. In this noisy environment, Suika will say a sentence while she’s moving around a small area nearby. Close your eyes, repeat the sentence back, and try to tell me the location where Suika is saying the sentence.”</p><p><br/>
“Okay, I’m ready,” Kohaku slapped her right fist in her open left palm and closed her eyes.</p><p><br/>
Suika started saying a sentence then repeated it three times. Kohaku tilted her head to the side to focus. With experience ahead of him, Ukyo did not need to focus all his attention in order to activate his ears. From the sound of Suika’s voice, he knew she was behind Senku’s shed.</p><p><br/>
He also heard other sounds like Gen talking with Senku. But what perked up his interest was the way Senku seemed to rebuff Gen’s statements regarding Kohaku. Senku said it with a bit more force, with the undertones of something else Ukyo couldn’t quite pinpoint. Then he saw Senku look out the window. Senku’s eyes darted from him and then to Kohaku. He did not miss how Senku’s eyes glared at him, brows furrowed and mouth set in thin line, then instantly he was gone. A small voice in his brain asked, <em>Wait, could Senku possibly be jealous?</em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
The walk to the mountain where Chrome used to collect his stash of rocks was short. They placed the rocks they collected on a wheelbarrow. They were walking back towards the village when Chrome broke the silence.</p><p><br/>
“You can’t afford to waste your time like this.”</p><p><br/>
“What do you mean?” Senku looked at Chrome, baffled.</p><p><br/>
 “Stop acting like you don’t know. Get your act together. Kohaku is so popular these days.” Chrome was straining from the heat of the sun and the weight of their cargo.</p><p><br/>
“What are you talking about? We’re just friends,” Senku let go of the handle of the wheelbarrow and proceeded to rest under a tree. Chrome followed suit.</p><p><br/>
“What do you mean though?” Senku drank water from their pack. “She’s popular? Is she seeing someone now?”</p><p><br/>
Chrome can’t help but laugh out loud from Senku’s reaction. “I guess it still bothers you.” Chrome smirked.</p><p><br/>
“You’re not in a better boat with Ruri you know,” Senku pointed out in an attempt to dodge the matter at hand.</p><p><br/>
“We’re not talking about me now. We’re talking about you.” Again, that smirk.</p><p><br/>
The cool breeze freshened up their minds and rejuvenated their stamina for the haul. Senku regretted not calling Taiju.</p><p><br/>
“I’m not bothered by it.” There was a pause. “I’m just curious,” Senku added.</p><p><br/>
Chrome was glad to give details to satiate Senku’s curiosity. “I saw her and Ukyo at the treetop awhile back. I don’t know what they’re up to but man, Ukyo sure moves fast,” Chrome nodded as if awed by Ukyo’s tactics. “With them spending time like that, it’s just a matter of time until they become really close and get to know each other better, wouldn’t you think?” With the right prodding, Chrome sensed something changed in Senku’s demeanor.</p><p><br/>
“Are you ready? We have to get back to the lab. I have some urgent matters to deal with,” Senku stood up and with renewed energy began the trek back to the village.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
Kohaku, Ukyo and Suika just finished with their activity. Kohaku got Suika’s locations correct with pinpoint precision but she had to concentrate more with the words. It showed Kohaku was well-versed with her environment. She joined Chrome and Senku when she saw them haul off some rocks and deposit them to the nearby shed of Chrome’s rock collections.</p><p><br/>
“I’ll call Ginro and Kinro to take care of these. You just go on and tell her,” Chrome practically pushed Senku and Kohaku towards the stairs leading to the lab.</p><p><br/>
Senku climbed the stairs going to the lab, Kohaku followed him. Once inside, he checked to see if anybody else was there. Satisfied that the coast was clear, he gestured for her to sit. Kohaku perched on the edge of the table where Senku was pondering over a blueprint earlier.</p><p><br/>
She raised an eyebrow at him. “What is it Senku? Do you need help on something?”</p><p><br/>
He decided to cut the chase and ask directly. “Are you and Ukyo together?”</p><p><br/>
“Yes,” she answered with no hesitation.</p><p><br/>
He didn’t quite know but her answer felt like someone punched him in the gut. Did he have to continue? He took a deep breath to steady himself.</p><p><br/>
“This morning we were together along with Suika. They were helping me with my hearing skills.” Kohaku added.</p><p><br/>
A flood of relief washed over him when the confusion was cleared. </p><p><br/>
“Did you know I got Suika’s locations right but Ukyo said I needed to work on listening to the sentences Suika was saying. I know I’m subpar with Ukyo but pinpointing the location? Even I was amazed with myself,” Kohaku excitedly gushed over her achievement. He can see her eyes so bright, her eyes creased with a genuine smile, it was as if she was glowing.</p><p><br/>
He had to admit that she was such a looker – as expected from the descendant of Lilian Weinberg and Ishigami Byakuya. That aside, she also has a personality he cannot break down into words but gave him some feelings he yet have to dissect.</p><p><br/>
“That’s good then. We can definitely use that to our advantage for future missions,” he absentmindedly replied while looking into her eyes.</p><p><br/>
Kohaku felt the prolonged eye contact made her blood rush to her face at the same time her pulse was racing. It surely wasn’t from her earlier achievement. <em>What’s happening?</em></p><p><br/>
“Did you know back when the world wasn’t petrified, there was something called the Seven Wonders of the World?” Senku asked as he sat beside her on the edge of the table.</p><p><br/>
She shook her head. His shoulder brushing hers certainly did not make it easier to control her accelerating heartbeat.</p><p><br/>
“There was the Great Wall of China, the Taj Mahal in India, Petra in Jordan, the Colosseum in Italy, Christ the Redeemer in Brazil, Chichen Itza in Mexico and Machu Picchu in Peru.” He ticked each off his finger as he enumerated them. Kohaku gave him a blank look.</p><p><br/>
“I’m sure they’re nothing but rubbles by now.” Kohaku said.</p><p><br/>
“There’s no doubt. Those structures epitomize the early civilizations and empires’ innovations in astronomy, science and architecture. With the help of everyone, from this Stone World we will rebuild civilization no matter how arduous the task is,” there was that look of determination on his face that Kohaku grew fond of.</p><p><br/>
Outside, they can hear Ruri looking for Kohaku.</p><p><br/>
“With your tenacity, I’m sure we’ll get there.” Kohaku squeezed Senku’s arm before preparing to stand up. Just as she was about to straighten up, Senku caught her wrist and turned her towards him. She was inclined to stare at him too.</p><p><br/>
“I know it’s just a number…” he half-whispered as he looked her straight in her eyes, ”but Kohaku… you’re the eighth wonder.” Then he released her wrist.</p><p><br/>
Kohaku was dazed. As quickly as it happened, Senku let go of her wrist and resumed his usual self. She was pretty sure it happened though. She can still feel the lingering touch of Senku on her wrist no matter how fleeting the moment was. He grabbed the blueprint lying on the table and pretended to go over it. He looked up, “Go on. Ruri is looking for you.”</p><p><br/>
She nodded. Her hand on her chest trying to slow her heartbeat down. She was confused, surely Senku did not ask her to come to the lab just so he can lecture her with the Seven Wonders of the World. <em>‘I know it’s just a number but you’re the 8th wonder’</em> kept on playing in her mind. <em>What the heck does he mean by that?!</em></p><p><br/>
Senku put down the blueprint for the second time that day. One day when this is over, he considers confessing in a straightforward way. For now, he can only drop subtle hints. He might have cheated a little to gauge her reaction but when he caught her wrist awhile back, there was no mistaking it. Her pulse was racing. A smile found it's way on his face. At least he was not alone in that regard. He looked at the table, there’s lots of work that needed to be done.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
“Hey Gen, can I ask you something?” Kohaku joined Gen in Kaseki’s workshop. She figured Gen being a mentalist can figure out what Senku was thinking.</p><p><br/>
“Kohaku-chan, I’m so glad to see you! Thanks for rescuing me from this workplace,” Gen was happy to take a break.</p><p><br/>
“What does 8th world wonder mean?”</p><p><br/>
“You say that because you consider something as spectacular as the other seven world wonders. It means something is truly fantastic, amazing and beautiful.” Gen was scrutinizing Kohaku’s expression. Her cheeks were as red as a tomato.</p><p><br/>
“I bet Senku-chan told you that, am I right Kohaku-chan?” Gen teased her. She felt the heat gather in her face. Anymore and her cheeks would explode.</p><p><br/>
“Shut up!” Kohaku stormed off.</p><p><br/>
“HA HA HA!” Gen laughed, then borrowing Senku’s catchphrase, “This is exhilarating!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That feeling where you wanted your characters to say this or do this so you just have to write an entire plot just to see them do it 🥰</p><p>Also, there was a panel from the Treasure Island Arc where Senku seemed jealous (at least to me). I posted it on my <a> tumblr</a> and it has been on my mind ever since.</p><p> </p><p>I had fun writing this 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>